


See what I see

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Young Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Request: Hi! I just found your blog and I love it, it’s amazing. I was wondering if I could request a newt imagines where the reader is a different skin tone(like African American) and is insecure about it?You and Newt dealing with being a young mixed race new couple in 1920’s London. I really hope you like it.





	

The streets of muggle London were packed, the mid-august sun sending its sweltering rays to the tiny ant like people below, as they bustled about their business. You were a little bit worried about Newt’s fair skin, you had tried always to put sun cream on his nose at least, but would he hell let you. 

You pulled him into a little stationary shop on the corner. Being muggleborn you had never managed to adjust to using a quill and ink, you had always preferred a proper pen or pencil. That was how you and newt had met, in your first year of Hogwarts. 

You sat in the slightly dusty library, scribbling furiously. You felt a pair of eyes on you, feeling a little unnerved you swallowed your fear and whipped your head around, sending a look to whoever was gawking at you. “oh sorry, I didn’t mean stare. I was just, wondering what you were writing with’ the freckled boy asked, his voice full of curiosity, as he gestured towards the pen. You furrowed your brow, looking at your pen before offering it to him to examine. His eyes lit up, taking the item gingerly ‘ingenious, the ink is already inside? You could chew the end if you wanted , and you don’t have to pluck any body’s feathers to get a nice point. Fantastic’ he mumbled enthusiastically mostly to himself, you had never seen anybody so excited, so fascinated by a simple pen. From then on Newt always had a pen in his pocket and had you by his side.

You smiled a little sadly at the memory, this would be your last year at Hogwarts, so much had happened between you and newt since the incident with the pen, and with any luck a lot more would happen in the future. “are you alright little lamb’ newt asked as he gave you a smile, snapping you back to reality, you nodded your head and gave him a toothy grin, grabbing his much larger hand and leading him to the pens. 

You left the shop with a hand full of pretty pens between you, ‘what do you think of going for an ice cream or a cup of tea and some cake?’ Newt asked,’ oh yes definitely’ you nodded excitedly as you strolled along the cobbled street, searching for a tea room or ice cream parlour. 

Around a corner and down a back lane, you found a sweet little tea room. You dragged Newt inside, chuckling as you did. You sat yourselves at one of the few spare tables, as you both made the difficult decision as to what to have. You finally settled on a strawberry tart while Newt chose a date and walnut scone. Newt made his way to the counter, to get your treats, leaving you with the sugar cubes. 

You looked around the café, admiring the paintings that hung on the walls and the fresh flowers in the ornate vases. It occurred to you that the vast majority of the people in the café were couples. Either holding hands, feeding or leaning in to each other. your stomach filled with nerves all of sudden. Glancing back to Newt, who was waiting patiently for your sweets, hands clasped behind his back, as the middle aged woman behind the counter poured the cream over your strawberry tart.

He made his way back to your table, setting the treats down. You gave him an excited smile before delving your spoon into the dessert, it was lovely, the pastry was the perfect thickness and the strawberries were delightfully sweet. 

You could feel a few pairs of eyes on you as you ate, you began to feel self-conscious. You turned to give the people who were being rude a look, just as the murmuring started. An older couple giving you and Newt looks of disapproval verging almost on disgust. Setting your spoon down as your stomach turned. “are you alright love?’ newt asked his voice full of concern as he placed his much paler hand over yours, setting his half eaten scone back on the floral patterned china. You shook your head a little meekly, ‘can we go home please?’ you asked your voice croaky, ‘yes of course, if you want’ a note of confusion in his voice, his beautiful sea coloured eyes were filled to the brim with concern.

You were desperate to get to the comfort of Newt’s home. Where you knew that it would just be you and him. you had always been proud of your heritage, it was something that your parents had instilled in you since you were a young child, but seeing those people give you and newt such awful looks. 

“what happened? What’s wrong?’ newt inquired softly, pulling you out of your thoughts as he sat you down on the sofa in the peaceful living room. He brought a long finger to your chin, and turned your head gently, so you would look at him. You gave a small sniffle, ‘those people, they were’ the tears were coming too fast now, your words were pouring out a garbled mess. “I know, I know’ newt murmured as he stroked your hair, resting your head on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. “they’re small minded idiots, who can’t see further than the end of their own noses. Don’t you dare take their poisonous attitude to heart, you’re much too good for that’ you could hear the anger growing in newts normally calm voice. You looked up to see his mouth set in a thin line, his jaw tensed as he clenched his teeth. 

Despite his rage he continued to gently stroke your hair, swaying you both side to side, determined to offer you some comfort. 

Your tears subsided, giving way to the occasional sniffle. Newt also seemed to have calmed himself, he was your Newt again, a slight curve to his lips, his eyes bright and full of kindness once more. 

“you know, when we first met, I hated my freckles,’ you raised your eyebrows in surprise, you lifted your head to look at him properly ‘but you would always compliment them, trying to count them or make patterns with them.’ A fond smile on his face, as he remembered how you had slowly given him confidence in something that he had been so self-conscious of before . ‘I wish you could see how I see you, then you might realise just how beautiful you really are.’ your heart fluttered at Newt’s quietly spoken words, as he pushed a piece of hair away from your face. 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences  
Master list  
http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
